Keep Your Tail Up!
by Syreene
Summary: *COMPLETED!* Kurt introduces Romana to Xavier's school, and comes to a decision about his future. **WARNING: If you are touchy about religion, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Laß dich nicht unterkriegen! -(Keep your tail up) - By Syreene  
  
* This story involves Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Wolverine,  
Ororo/Storm, Scott/Cyclops, Hank McCoy/Beast, Jean Grey, all property  
of Marvel, and a character of my creation, an immortal gypsy named  
Romana Verrone who was on the run from the Eternals for many years. No  
profits are being made from this, as this was written for my own peace  
of mind, and I long for a compromise between the religious and  
swashbuckling sides of my favorite fuzzy elf.  
  
* This occurs after "Keeping the Faith," as well as the  
latest Nightcrawler mini-series  
  
It had been over three weeks since she had seen Kurt. After the  
death of Selene, all troubles Romana had been having with the Eternals  
seemed to vanish. She set herself up again with Kurt's help in one of  
the houses she had bought around the city, and soon things fell back  
to normal again. Kurt went back to the church and did his best to  
straighten things out with the Brothers, and Romana did her best to  
get back to the life she had established as a private art restorer  
before she went on the run again. They'd been chasing after me for  
over 600 years.it's hard to believe that they are finally gone! She  
had gone to see Kurt a few times at the church, but so many times  
their talks ended with them arguing about religion. The last time was  
the worst.  
  
"I can't believe you put up with those religious bigots! They  
treat you like dirt in the name of God, corrupting the Bible for their  
own purposes, abusing it for money and power! You say you love  
God.what does He care what sect you are in, as long as you love God  
with your heart?" she had asked him.  
  
"Der Catholic church took me in vith love und understanding, Romana.  
Zey gave me a chance to help people vithout hiding my face, ven no one  
else vould!"  
  
"They took you in and hid you away, Kurt! They keep you away from most  
of the parishioners and only let you out after hours! It's like you  
said.you are their own Quasimodo that they hide in the church from all  
the 'normal' people.I've watched your 'beloved Church' burn my friends  
at the stake and torture them with glee, Kurt! I escaped from your  
'beloved Church' when they thought the twenty stones they tied to me  
were enough for me to drown in the river for being a gypsy! I was 14,  
Kurt!" she yelled, the years of anger coming out in her voice.  
  
With a mixed look of sorrow, betrayal, and anger, Kurt had teleported  
away. And now, as she stares out the window into the dark storm, she  
cannot help but wonder if she would ever see him again. Did I push to  
hard? She rests her forehead against the glass. I have seen so much  
death and loss in the name of religion.I just wanted him to be true to  
himself. Please Kurt, whatever you are doing, be safe.  
  
* Knock * Knock *  
  
The noise startles Romana from her reverie and she runs to the  
door. "Kurt?" She opens the door to see a waterlogged and bedraggled  
man in a black raincoat, his head bowed to the storm. He looks up with  
a sad face and says, "Romana, I.I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Then stop being a fool and come in from the rain, Kurt!" Romana  
says and ushers him inside and takes his coat. "If we are going to  
talk though, I want to see your face." She hangs up his coat to dry  
and turns around. Kurt still hasn't moved other than turning off his  
hologram inducer, and stands there with his head bowed to the ground.  
"Kurt." she says quietly as she touches his shoulder. " What happened  
to you?" He looks up and she can see the ragged lines of tears and  
exhaustion in his face. "You look like you're about to drop.come sit  
by the fire." She ushers him into a plush chair where he sits with a  
thump, his tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
"So much has happened.so much has changed. I needed a clear  
voice, so I came to see you." He places his hand over hers on the  
chair arm as she kneels on the rug beside him. "I have felt so  
hopeless.I find so much horror in der world, and I am incapable ov  
stopping it! I discovered a child slave ring in der city.but zey vere  
part of a large organization zat I alone could not stop. Such horrors  
I saw, it shames me to admit I vanted to kill zem myself! But zat  
vouldn't stop it.others vould just take zer place. I couldn't report  
zem vithout having to lie or reveal myself to der police, und I doubt  
very much zey vould believe a blue demon." he leans forward and places  
his head in his hands. "Ach, Romana.vat am I to do? How can I be true  
to my beliefs vithout standing by to der horrors of der world?" he  
asks with a sob.  
  
Romana moves in front of Kurt and places her hands on his knees.  
"Kurt.poor soul.I wish you could see what I have seen about people  
over the ages.as a whole they tend to be a cruel and ignorant mob. You  
have been trying to light a candle in a whirlwind! If you want to make  
a change, you have to do it one person at a time.the goodness and kind-  
heartedness you foster in one soul will spread as they help another  
and another, and then you won't be so alone in your efforts." When  
Kurt looks up and she sees he is truly listening, she continues. "Look  
at what happened when we met, Kurt. Look at how many lives you have  
changed! You saved me from Selene and kept Erg and me from being  
trapped on the Hill, you helped the Morlocks build their new life of  
peace, and you made Callisto realize it's okay to reach out for help.  
All of our attitudes have changed since we met you, and we all will go  
out and affect other people for the better of it. Some day you or  
someone you helped will be able to help someone who can do something  
about the greater evils in the world, Kurt, but until then, you can't  
give up! Only when you give up do you truly lose."  
  
"Meine Fraulien." Kurt says as he takes hold of her hands and  
kisses them. "I vish I had met you years ago, as you do have a vay of  
cutting through to der core of zings."  
  
"It comes from having over 700 years of experience, mein Herr,"  
she says with a sly grin. "I have gone through many of the same  
dilemmas you are facing now, if not in the same way. I just wish I  
could ease your pain ahead of time."she places her hand on his cheek  
and smiles sadly.  
  
"You have been a strong und much needed voice in der turmoil of  
meine heart, Romana. I can't zank you enough." He says as he cups her  
hand gently. Romana moves her hand slowly down to his chest, above his  
heart.  
  
"Knowing that there is a place for me in your heart is thanks  
enough, Kurt." She looks deeply into his eyes as she feels his heart  
beat faster under her hand.  
  
"Romana." he leans toward her and cups her cheek in his hand,  
then running his long fingers through her hair. " You are truly a  
timeless beauty, with the wisdom to match. If only." she places her  
fingers on his lips.  
  
"No, don't shut me out like that my love." She sees Kurt's eyes  
sadden. "I know how I feel, and I will always be here as your friend.  
I ask for nothing more in return, other than you think about what I  
say, and be my friend." She says with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Ja, liebchen," he says with a sigh as he gently cups her head  
with his hands and kisses the tears from her cheeks. "No matter how  
much it hurts, du wilst always bir meine freund." They hold each other  
tight for what seems like forever, neither of them wanting to break  
the contact lest it never comes again.  
  
Then, with a swipe of a stray tear, Romana leans back and says,  
"Well then, from one friend to another, I have something to give you."  
she gets up and opens a video cabinet beside her television and pulls  
out a small 8mm reel case of film. "I think with all that's happened,  
you might like some memories of a happier time." She hands him the  
reel and he turns it around to read: "The Bavarian Circus of Wonders,  
c.1970."  
  
"Unglaublich!" Kurt exclaims.  
  
"And without further ado," says Romana as she picks up a remote  
and opens her cupboard to reveal a large screen TV, "it's show time!"  
she clicks the remote and the lights dim as the TV flickers on with  
the title of the circus on the screen. Kurt moves to the couch and his  
eyes get bigger as he watches his past in silent amazement. Romana  
leans over the couch and shakes a bowl towards him. "Popcorn?"  
  
"Danke schoen. this is incredible! I can't believe you found  
zis!" Kurt exclaims as he takes the bowl from her. Romana climbs over  
the couch and sits beside him, the bowl between them.  
  
"I remember when they filmed this... I had snuck in with the  
camera crew so I could watch you and the 'Flying Szardoses.' Look!"  
she says and points to the screen. "You're about to be introduced!"  
They both watch the film as a much younger Kurt Wagner appears on the  
high platform in a puff of smoke and bows to the crowd. "I guess  
that's why I was so amazed when I first saw you at the church." Romana  
says thoughtfully to herself. "You know, I always wondered how you did  
that. care to reveal the secret?" she asks with a raised brow.  
  
"Heh, heh. I'd show you, but you have to vait at least an hour  
after you eat." Kurt says with a wink.  
  
"I'll remember that." she says. Kurt watched on wistfully as he  
performs daring flips in the air to the oohs and ahhs of the crowd  
below. "Ahh. the applause."  
  
"Do you miss it?" she asks with a questioning glance. "Flying  
through the air, all eyes upon you as you pull off one amazing feat  
after another to the amazement and applause of the crowd?"  
  
"Honestly. sometimes I do." Kurt replied. "It vas der only time  
in my life vere I felt der vorld accepted me for who I vas because of  
vat I did, not vat I looked like. Granted, my friends love und accept  
me, but I vas dealing vith 100s of people a night back zen! I felt  
like I vas invincible."  
  
"I can imagine," Romana replied as she rested her head in her  
hand against the couch to face him." To be appreciated by the masses  
and truly judged by your actions, not your looks. To fly free through  
the air like a bird." she says longingly.  
  
"Fraulien, I am shocked! Are you trying to tell me zat in all  
your time at the circus, you never vent up on der trapeze?"  
  
"I joined the circus to hide, Kurt." Romana said with regret. "I  
stayed in the background and on the move to stay away from the  
Eternals." The film of the circus ends and Romana turns up the lights,  
as Kurt stands up and takes her hand.  
  
"Zat, meine liebchen," he says as he bows and kisses her hand,  
"is something I vill have to rectify." 


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot believe I am going to learn the trapeze! Romana gets out of  
her jeep in front of the gate for Xavier's School for Gifted Children.  
She presses the buzzer by the gate and soon gets a gruff response.  
  
"We aren't talking to reporters."  
  
Well! Apparently not all of Kurt's friends are as friendly as he is.  
Let's try this again. she presses the button again. "I'm here to see  
Kurt Wagner? My name is Romana Varone."  
  
"He's been waiting for ya, sugah!" A new female voice states as the  
buzzer sounds and the gate opens. "Ya gotta forgive 'Mr. Chuckles'  
there. he's like that to new people lately."  
  
Romana makes her way to the stairs of the giant estate when a brown-  
haired woman in a green turtleneck with black pants and gloves comes  
through the door. "Interesting hair." Romana thinks as she notices the  
white streak running down the middle of her head. "Welcome, sugah!"  
she says as she stretches out her gloved hand. "Kurt is still getting  
things ready, so he asked me to introduce you to the place. My name is  
Rogue. Come on in!"  
  
Romana steps through the door and she can't help but marvel at the  
cherry wood architecture and smell of old money about the place, until  
she feels someone staring at her. She looks to her left and sees a  
short, burly looking man in a plaid shirt and cowboy hat lean against  
the door jam and take out a cigar. This one is different.he reminds me  
of the immortals. She stretches her hand out to him. "Mr. Chuckles, I  
presume," she says as Rogue giggles behind her. "My name's Romana. I'm  
a friend of Kurt's."  
  
The man bites the end off his cigarette and spits it into his beer  
can. He then looks at her hand for a second before he takes it.  
"Logan.Kurt's a good friend of mine. If you hurt him in any way." he  
growls.  
  
Romana looks down at her leotard and sweatshirt clad form, and back to  
the bear smoking the cigar. "Right now, Logan, I would have to say  
'ditto,' cause you look much more the part." Logan squints at her for  
a moment, then grunts and releases her hand.  
  
"I'll be outside, running the survival training." He says and walks  
out the door.  
  
"The guys are gonna be sorry they missed that one," Rogue says with a  
smile. "Come on, sugah. The Danger Room is this way." She walks to an  
elevator and presses the button for down.  
  
"Danger Room?" Romana asks with a slight edge to her voice. What have  
I gotten myself into?  
  
"Oh, it's just our nickname for our holographic training center."  
Rogue says with chagrin. "We call it that because that's what we use  
to train for danger, get it?" The door to the elevator opens and they  
step in. "So how do you know Kurt?" she asks as the doors close behind  
them.  
  
"I first saw Kurt years ago at the circus in Germany. but I guess you  
could say we really met at church." Romana replied. "I take it he  
hasn't said a lot about me."  
  
" I didn't say that," Rogue said with a laugh. "He just didn't say how  
y'all met."  
  
"So what about you?" Romana asked, unable to deny that slight twinge  
of jealousy.  
  
"Um. we're teammates of course, but his mother was my step-mother. so  
I guess that makes me his foster-sister. sort of." Rogue says with a  
slightly confused look on her face.  
  
"You mean you were in the circus too?"  
  
"Oh, no. not her. his real mother. But I wouldn't ask Kurt much about  
it. none of us really likes to talk about her." Rogue answers with a  
secretive look as the elevator stops moving and the doors open.  
  
"Romana! I am sorry I did not greet you at der door, liebchen. I vas  
getting everything ready for your lessons!" Kurt says as they step out  
of the elevator. Kurt hugs her and asks, "Are you ready to fly?"  
  
"If the great Nightcrawler is going to teach me, I am sure I can  
soar!" She smiles as she sees his fur darken on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think you made him blush!" says Rogue in a mock  
whisper.  
  
"Danke, Rogue, for showing Romana around. If you could continue aiding  
us by manning der controls?" asks Kurt.  
  
"Of course, sugah. It's nice seeing someone have a good time around  
here." Rogue says with a smile as she flies up into the air and into a  
control booth high above.  
  
Wow. Romana is still looking up at where Rogue flew when Kurt laughs.  
"I am afraid zat kind of flying is beyond my abilities, liebchen." He  
presses some buttons on a control panel and the door of the Danger  
Room opens. "Vat better place to teach you zen my old swooping  
grounds? Velcome to der Bavarian Circus of Vonders!"  
  
Romana steps in and it is like she never left the circus 20 years ago.  
She stares at the bright red and white fabric of the big top  
surrounding the dirt ring.the bleachers, and the trapeze high above  
the net. The only thing missing was the people. Kurt notices her  
looking around for them and says with a wink, "I thought ve could  
practice first before you perform in front of a crowd."  
  
"This is amazing, Kurt! Why didn't you just do this whenever you  
missed it?"  
  
He looks around with a sigh. "Zen it vould have just been hiding in  
der past. but now," he says with a smile as he takes her hand and  
kisses it, "I have good reason to remember it. Aha.now we are even!"  
he declares, as Romana fails to hide her blush. "Before ve begin, I  
realize I never asked; do you have any training in acrobatics?"  
  
Romana smiles slyly and takes off her sweatshirt and hands it to Kurt.  
"Watch this." With practiced aplomb, Romana takes a running start and  
then launches herself into a string of front flips followed by a  
twisting full-body double flip in the air before nailing a landing  
with Olympic flair. "I was a gymnastics teacher, too." She says with a  
wink.  
  
"Vell dip me in green paint und color me impressed," says Kurt. "But  
how vell can you do it up zere?"  
  
Romana looks up to the top of the tent and gulps. "Do we have to start  
off so high?" she asks shyly.  
  
"Nein, liebchen. Ve vill verk our vay up to der big top. Rogue, can  
you put it on setting 3?" he asks loudly.  
  
"Uno momento, sugah." Declares Rogue's voice from above, and the  
trapezes start to lower to a more reasonable level that Romana thinks  
she can handle. "How's zat?"  
  
"Perfect," says Romana. "One last request though, Kurt?"  
  
"Vat can I do for you, meine fraulien?"  
  
"I had an early breakfast just so I could come here on an empty  
stomach, because I want you to show me how you made your entrance at  
the circus." Romana says and stamps her foot playfully.  
  
"Ha, ha, okay, Romana. I vill show you. But you must remember zat you  
asked me to." He says with a wink. "Now put your arms around me und  
hold tight,"  
  
Romana wraps her arms around his neck as she jokes, "Any excuse to get  
a girl in your arms, right, K-wow!" Before she can finish her  
sentence, they vanish with a loud 'BAMF,' and Kurt's signature whiff  
of brimstone, to appear on the trapeze platform. "Ugh, " she says with  
a wave of her hand. " Not exactly perfume, but I've smelled worse. So  
you can just teleport with a thought? That's amazing!"  
  
"I'm glad you feel zat way, fraulien." Kurt says with a sarcastic  
smile. "Most people just get sick der first time I teleport zem. Now,"  
he says as he grabs one of the trapeze bars and hands it to her,  
"Vould you like to try a test swing?"  
  
"That's why I came here, right?" she tells herself as she wraps her  
hands and dusts them with powder before she grabs the bar. She then  
takes a small jump and swings out into the open air of the tent and  
back, where Kurt wraps his hands around her waist to steady her.  
  
"Good! You should put your hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of  
your eyes, though." Kurt says. " I have one here." Kurt gently wraps  
up her hair and places it in the band. "Isn't zat better?" he leans in  
and asks, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck and  
behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Much." she whispers, her eyes closed to the sensation.  
  
"Now, I am going to go out to der other bar so ve can practice some  
catches, okay? Just remember, if you fall, der net is zere, so go limp  
und stay in ze center." Kurt then grabs the bar, and at the swing's  
apex, grabs the bar with his feet and swings out under the bar to push  
off it and grab the other trapeze. " Now ven I tell you, you need to  
swing out, und ven you are at der apex, kick off it und let go so I  
can catch you."  
  
This is the Nightcrawler I remember, not a 'wannabe' priest with the  
guilt of the world on his shoulders. " Okay, I'm ready!" Romana  
announces as she tightens her grip on the bar.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Romana jumps and swings out. She feels the wind blow against her face  
as she watches Kurt reach the apex of his swing.  
  
"Release!" he commands, and Romana kicks her self up into the air as  
she lets go of the bar. So this is what it's like. she barely has time  
to think before she feels the clasp of Kurt's strong fingers around  
her wrists. She looks up to see a huge pointy-toothed grin on his face  
as he smiles down at her. "Now vas zat so hard? Now it's time to try  
der easy part." He winks at her as he lets go of her wrists!  
  
"I'll get you, Kurt!" Romana yells as she falls into the net and  
springs over onto her feet. Gingerly she makes her way over to the  
side of the net and gets ready to flip over onto the ground. Before  
she can get down, however, Kurt teleports below her and raises his  
hands to help her down. Romana carefully flips over the side of the  
net and into his hands. As she lets go, his hands glide up her sides  
until they are about her waist and he lowers her down.  
  
"Are you all right, Romana? I didn't mean to scare you too much."  
  
Romana looks into his face and sees the bright eyed, enthusiastic  
Nightcrawler she remembers from the circus, instead of the guilt-  
ridden confused soul she met almost a month ago. She places her hands  
on his shoulders and says gently, "Iubirea desãvârsitã alungã frica,  
Kurt. Love casts out all fear."  
  
Kurt's eyes soften as his eyes drop to her lips. Romana can feel his  
tail drift up her leg until it rests in the small of her back, gently  
pressing her forward into his arms.  
  
"Romana."  
  
"Shh," Romana's eyes drift close as she leans in and softly kisses  
Kurt on the lips. Her hands drift up his neck as the kiss deepens,  
Kurt's tail and arms pressing her into his body.  
  
Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Rogue smiles as she witnesses the  
romantic exchange below. Took ya long enough, fuzzy.  
  
"Ach, liebling," Kurt says with a sigh as Romana rests her head  
against his shoulder and he nuzzles her ear. "Zere is so much you've  
gotten me thinking about."  
  
"The only thing you need to think about right now, iubirea, is my next  
lesson. There will be no angst today!" says Romana playfully as she  
kisses him on the cheek. "Do I need to climb the ladder, or are we  
going to 'poof' up there again?" she asks with a raised brow.  
  
Kurt laughs. "Very well, Romana. No vorries today." He continues in a  
mock reprimand, " Der operative word however is 'bamf.' I never  
'poof.'" Kurt then sweeps Romana into his arms and teleports above to  
the trapeze platform. "Next I vant you to swing out und practice  
flips, twists, vatever you feel comfortable vith. Each time you come  
out of your move, try to extend towards der other bar so I can gauge  
your timing. I'm afraid zis vill require falling into der net a few  
more times, but I vill be zere to catch you." With a swirl of smoke,  
Kurt then teleports down by the net and looks up at Romana. "Ready?"  
  
"Here I go!" Romana swings out into the air and performs flips, full  
body twists, reversals, and more, each time getting her moves down  
closer and closer, until the next time Kurt stays up with her on the  
bar. "Let's see if ve can time zis now." Kurt teleports out onto the  
other bar, gains some momentum by swinging back and forth, and then  
swings back to loop his legs underneath. "Now ven I say go, do your  
double flip." Romana nods in readiness as she grabs the bar and  
focuses on her move.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Romana swings out and performs a high double back flip in the air and  
comes out of it fully extended, her hands stretched out. when she  
hears the satisfying sounds of Kurt's hands grabbing her wrists and  
she swings smoothly underneath him. Romana looks up and beams in pride  
at the smile on Kurt's face.  
  
"Wunderbar, meine liebling!" He says with pride. "Ready to go back?"  
Romana nods and with the upswing he tosses her out into the air where  
she smoothly spins around and grabs the other bar, swinging back to  
the platform in safety. "Vait just a moment, und I vill help you  
down!" he calls to her.  
  
"That's okay, Kurt," Romana says with a smile as she makes for the  
ladder. "My stomach is quite the jumble right now as it is." Kurt  
drops himself to the net as Romana makes her way down, and he meets  
her at the bottom.  
  
"You vere fabulous! Very vell done for your first lessons, Romana." He  
says with a hug. "In celebration, vould you give me der pleasure in  
staying for dinner vith us? Jean and Scott are making a home-cooked  
dinner for der older students at der school, und I vould like to have  
der chance to introduce you to der rest of my friends."  
  
"I would be honored, Kurt. Although. " She says with a wry grin, "I'm  
not sure of the impression I made with 'Mr. Chuckles.'"  
  
Kurt's look of confusion quickly changes to laughter when he says,  
"You must mean Logan. He is a bit gruff vith people until you get to  
know him. zen he gets vorse. You have already met Logan und Rogue.  
zere is Jean and Scott, and I think Ororo und Hank are here. You'll  
like Hank," Kurt says with a grin. "He's got more fur zan I do."  
  
"I guess all I need then," says Romana as she grabs her bag, "Is a  
place to shower and change!"  
  
Rogue flies down from the booth as the circus program fades away to  
the cold steel walls of the Danger Room. "I can help with that, sugah.  
You can use my room."  
  
"I vill eagerly await your return in der main hall, Romana." Kurt bows  
to the both of them and kisses Romana's hand. With a swish of his tail  
and a swirl of smoke, Kurt teleports and disappears.  
  
" I wish I knew I was staying for dinner," Romana says with regret. "I  
would've brought a more formal outfit."  
  
"Don't sweat it, sugah." Rogue says with a grin as she picks up Romana's bag. "I'm always looking for an excuse to play dress-up. Let's go raid my closet." 


	3. Chapter 3

"I've got to say, " Rogue says loudly to Romana who is in the shower,  
"Kurt's been in a funk for quite a while. It's nice to see him smiling  
again." Rogue sifts through her closet and pulls out various outfits.  
  
"I am happy I could do it," replies Romana as she rinses her hair. "I  
care for Kurt immensely, but my feelings aside, I am concerned he is  
happy with his life. It tears me apart to see him carry the guilt of  
the world on his shoulders." Romana reaches out for a towel and turns  
off the water. "He feels so helpless sometimes.he doesn't realize how  
much good he has done for people, and is still capable of doing for  
others."  
  
"I guess that's partially our fault," Rogue whispers to herself. Kurt  
has become much more than a comedic sidekick, but that's still the way  
he gets treated most of the time. No wonder he left for so long.  
  
"So," Romana says as she wraps a towel around her and steps out of the  
shower. "Have you had any luck with the clothes?"  
  
"I bought this outfit when I was in New Orleans.I just couldn't resist  
it at the time, even if I only get to wear it in the mirror. I think  
you would look beautiful in it." Rogue says as she sweeps her hand  
over the outfit on the bed.  
  
"Oh my," says Romana as she looks at the off-shoulder barmaid blouse  
with ruffled cuffs, the corset-styled belt, and a green, gold, and  
black batik broom skirt straight out of a gypsy fantasy.  
  
"Am I good or what?" Rogue says with a grin.  
  
"So, fuzzy. What's the story?" mutters Logan as he sits on the stairs  
in the main hall.  
  
"Romana is a dear friend. She helped me a lot after I left der X-Men."  
Kurt answers from his perch on the banister. "She has helped me face  
my fears und deal vith many of der problems I have kept locked  
inside.und you know, Logan?" Kurt asks as he hops off the banister to  
face him. "Ven I am around her, I'm not afraid to anymore."  
  
Logan stands up and looks into Kurt's eyes for a long moment. "Bout'  
time." He growls.  
  
Kurt is about to retort when he looks up to see Romana coming down  
the stairs, dressed like a seductive fortune-teller from his homeland.  
His gaze travels up from her wispy skirt to her hourglass waist  
cinched in the corset, the blouse falling off her shoulders, and her  
hair done up in large ringlets falling around her neck. "Mein Gott,"  
Kurt whispers as Logan turns around to see Romana beam at Kurt.  
  
"She cleans up nice," Logan says reluctantly.  
  
"Zat she does, mein freund." Kurt says as he walks up the stairs to  
Romana and kisses her hand. "You are an exotic vision of loveliness,  
Romana. It vould do me a great honor if you would let me escort you  
around der estate." He holds his crooked arm out to her.  
  
Thank you Rogue! Romana curtseys as she looks at Kurt dressed in black  
pin-stripe pants with suspenders and a button down white shirt -Not  
bad yourself, Kurt!-- "It would give me no greater pleasure, kind  
sir." She takes his arm and they walk down the stairs to Logan. "I  
apologize for my remark earlier," Romana says as she holds out her  
hand. "It has to be hard, protecting your friends all the time."  
  
Logan grunts in surprise and shakes Romana's hand. "Somebody's gotta  
do it. Check you later, elf."  
  
"Auf Wiederzehn, Logan." Kurt says as they continue down to the  
elevator. "I believe Hank is in der library. He is an incredible  
scientist und literate man, who just happens to look like a Muppet.  
Remind me to thank Rogue for der outfit," Kurt says as they step into  
the elevator. "Even though you vould look beautiful in a paper sack,  
liebling."  
  
"Goodness, Kurt," Romana says with a smile as she tries to hide her  
blush. "I haven't felt like a schoolgirl for over 600 years."  
  
Kurt smiles to himself as the doors open. Who says I've lost my touch.  
They step out into a hallway and Kurt opens the double doors to a  
large library. "After you, meine fraulein." Romana looks around and  
marvels at the rows upon rows of books around her. Kurt scans the  
books and says, "Ach, zere he is. Hold on, Romana, and I vill  
introduce you!" Romana wraps her arms around Kurt and with a 'bamf'  
they are up on the second floor balcony.  
  
"By that odiferous entrance, I can assume that my associate Kurt is  
nearby," says a voice, but Romana is unable to spot the body.  
  
"You didn't say he was invisible too." Romana whispers. Kurt opens his  
mouth to explain when.  
  
"Bless my stars and garters, you didn't say you brought a visitor,  
Kurt." With that, two big, blue, furry and clawed hands reach up on  
the railing and heave over a large but hunched furry blue man with  
feline features. " Don't let my animalistic visage frighten you,  
madam," Hank says as he holds out a large hand. "My name is Hank  
McCoy, but I am otherwise known as the Beast."  
  
A Muppet indeed.how could anyone be afraid of the Cookie Monster?  
Romana takes his hand and smiles. "On the contrary, your appearance  
does nothing of the kind. While I have met all sorts of incredible  
people today, it does my heart good to know that even though I have  
been around for 700 years, there are still things that are new to me.  
My name is Romana Verone. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Ah. so you are the one I have heard so much about. All good, I assure  
you." Hank winks at Romana, who smiles at a very embarrassed Kurt. "So  
what brings you to our humble abode?"  
  
"Romana is staying as my guest for dinner, Hank, und I thought I would  
introduce her to der rest of my teammates zat are here at der school.  
Have you heard anything about der others on Muir Island?" asks Kurt.  
  
Hank frowns. "It is a long and hard road to recovery, my friend, but  
they are still on the path. We can only do what we can to help them  
along. If only they all had the healing power of Wolverine."  
  
"Amen to that, meine freund. I am sure ve alles have vished to have  
Logan's abilities one time or another.I am glad zey are all still  
recovering. Ven it is possible, I would like to go and visit them."  
Kurt says, as Romana gently squeezes his hand and smiles at him in  
support.  
  
"I will be sure to let you know, Kurt. It was a pleasure to meet you  
my lady," Hank says as he takes Romana's hand. But I am sure there are  
others of us that would like to meet you as well. Alas, I must get  
back to my studies."  
  
"Vill you be joining the rest of us for dinner?" asks Kurt.  
  
"While these ancient tomes fill my soul, they don't do much to  
fill my stomach," smiles Hank. "I will be there. Until then." Hank  
then jumps over the railing onto the tall book ladder he was perched  
on below.  
  
"By the vay, Hank," Kurt says as he leans out over the balcony.  
"Have you seen 'Ro?"  
  
"I believe she is perusing her perennials in her greenhouse." answers  
Hank.  
  
"You have a greenhouse here too?" asks Romana in wonder as she wraps  
her arms around Kurt's neck and rests her head against his shoulder.  
  
"If I could, I vould teleport you everywhere if it meant holding you  
like zis, liebling." and with a 'bamf' and a whiff of brimstone, they  
appear outside in front of a large glass structure.  
  
"It doesn't take inter-dimensional travel for that, iubirea," Romana  
says with a smile as she holds him tight. Kurt holds her for a long  
moment in silence, inhaling the delicate smell of heather in her hair  
as his tail gently sways against her skirt.  
  
"Kommt, Romana," says Kurt as he gently disengages from the embrace  
and takes her hand. "I vant to introduce you to Ororo, our local  
veather vitch." Kurt opens the door for Romana and they step into a  
steamy world of exotic flowers. As they make their way down a path,  
Romana can hear a voice singing. They round the corner and she sees a  
beautiful African woman with long flowing white hair gently cupping an  
orchid and singing to it. Such amazing people.it is a shame that Kurt  
doesn't feel at home even here.  
  
As the song finishes, Kurt announces them by saying, "Ro', please  
pardon the interruption, but I brought a dear friend vith me, und I  
vanted to introduce her to you." Ororo turns to the both of them and  
smiles as she holds her hands out to Romana. "Zis is Romana Verone,"  
Kurt says as he gently places his hand in the small of Romana's back.  
"Und zis is Ororo Munroe, otherwise known as Storm."  
  
Ororo smiles at Kurt and then takes Romana's hands in hers. "I am  
pleased to meet you, Romana. Kurt's words haven't given you justice. "  
  
"I'm afraid I know so little about all of you." Romana  
says as she playfully ribs Kurt in the side. "But I can see why the  
Morlocks would speak of you so highly. I have been constantly amazed  
at the diversity and expanse of the school and it's members. You all  
should be very proud at what you've been able to accomplish."  
  
Ororo's smile fades briefly as she says, "It is a hard road we have  
chosen, but we stay strong for the children. I did what I could for  
the Morlocks, and now Callisto must teach them all I could not."  
  
Way to go, Romana. Jump right in on a touchy subject."I noticed some  
of the flowers on the way in are from overseas," says Romana, quickly  
trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes," Ororo smiles again. "Whenever I get a chance when we are done  
with a mission, I like to collect a flower for my garden. Kurt was  
kind enough to bring me those 'princess slippers' from Bavaria when he  
joined our team."  
  
"I am never one to pass up a chance to give flowers to a schone  
fraulien," Kurt says with a smile. "In fact, if I may ask to partake  
of one of your lovely roses."  
  
"But of course, Kurt," Ororo says as she walks over to a section of  
peach roses tinted with red along the edges and trims one of the buds.  
"I believe this one will go well with her coloring," she says and  
hands the bud to him.  
  
"If I may, liebchen?" Kurt asks, and with Romana's nod he places the  
rose carefully in her hair. "A rose by any other name may smell as  
sweet, but in your hair it smells divine." Kurt says, as he inhales  
the fragrance of the rose combined with the smell of Romana's hair..  
  
Ororo smiles at the exchange and says, "I must finish my time with my  
flowers, but I will join you all later for dinner, Kurt. I am glad you  
enjoy my roses so much. "  
  
Romana giggles at Kurt and then turns to her. "Thank you so much,  
Ororo. It was a pleasure to meet you. If you do not have them, I shall  
have to bring some clippings from some of the flowers I brought with  
me from Romania. I am sure they would flourish under your tender  
care."  
  
"Thank you, Romana." Ororo says. "I look forward to that day and  
talking to you again soon."  
  
As they leave, Romana can hear Ororo begin her singing again. "She  
truly loves her flowers doesn't she?" Romana asks.  
  
"Ve all have our singular passions, liebling. Ororo's is flowers,  
Hank's is books, and Rogue's is clothes." Kurt begins as they leave  
the greenhouse and walk through the woods.  
  
"And what's yours, Kurt?" Romana asks, knowing that it is not an easy  
answer for him to give.  
  
"There vas a time ven I vould've easily spouted 'swordplay und  
vomen,' und another ven I vould've said 'my dedication to God'.but now  
zings aren't so easy anymore." Kurt says with a sigh as he sits on a  
bench beneath a large maple tree. " I have come to terms vith der fact  
zat dere are many things zat have been missing from my life as I have  
tried to fit in. From my times vith der circus, der X-Men, Excalibur,  
der church, und you, I know now zat I can't just pick one aspect of my  
life und hide from der rest. Zere must be a way zat I can combine my  
friends, my eternal soul, and my heart together, so I may be whole."  
  
Kurt looks at Romana pleadingly and she quickly sits beside him and  
holds his hand. "Ah, my iuberia, I share your pain. As much as I wish  
you and I could live our lives in peace together, there is much more  
for you to do in this life. Maybe there is a way you can blend your  
needs into one." Romana thinks for a moment."Is there a law that says  
once you become a priest that you can't be a part of the X-Men? Maybe  
you could be a 'mutant missionary' of sorts.bringing the word of God  
to those who feel they have been abandoned by him." Romana turns her  
head away from Kurt and mutters, "It just figures you had to be a  
Catholic."  
  
Kurt thinks about her words for a long time and then brightens. " You  
are a bloody genius, liebling!" -It is no wonder that I love you so-.  
Kurt kneels in front of her and takes her hands. " I have been reading  
about der different sects of der faith as of late, und have read about  
der Unitarian Universalists, a very open minded und progressive sect.  
Zey have programs dedicated to reaching out to all of us who don't fit  
in," Kurt says with a wry grin, "so maybe I can continue my studies  
vith zem, und apply vat I learn to mutants und vat I do vith der X-  
Men!" Romana grins, but Kurt can detect the small hint of sadness  
within her eyes. "Und, liebling, if I am accepted." Romana shivers and  
closes her eyes as Kurt continues in a whisper her ear, "If I am  
accepted, zey have no laws against their priests having a monogamous  
relationship of zer own."  
  
It takes a moment for Kurt's words to break through the sensations  
running down her spine, and then she quickly opens her eyes. "What?  
Are you serious, Kurt? I would stay by your side if you became the  
next Pope, so tell me you didn't make this decision on a whim.please?  
As much as I love you, I don't want you to regret anything."  
  
"Ease your heart, Romana." Kurt says as he stands and pulls her up to  
him. "I have been thinking about der choices I have made for a long  
time now, since before I left der X-Men. I felt incomplete, und I have  
been looking for a vay to fill zat gap. At first it vas vith der  
adulation of der circus, der adventure vith der X-Men, my misplaced  
heart vith Excalibur, und zen der guilt und penance of Catholicism.  
It just happens zat now, vith you in my life, I have found zat gap to  
be much smaller, und der choices I had thought about making before  
seem much clearer and easier. " Kurt gently places his hand under her  
chin and lifts her tear-filled eyes to meet his. " You vant me to be  
happy vith my life und der decisions I make.vell I have made one,  
liebling. I have found a path that vill enable me to serve my God,  
help my friends, und be vith der one I love.if she'll have me."  
  
Tears of happiness flow freely down Romana's cheeks as she says, "As  
if you have to ask, silly. Nimic peste putintã la dragoste se-ntelege.  
love will find a way."  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Romana." Kurt says with a sigh as he bends his head  
and brushes her lips in the softest of kisses, his tail gently  
caressing her back. Romana moans softly into his mouth as he carefully  
nibbles her bottom lip with his teeth. Her hands travel up his chest  
and around into the hair at the back of his neck where she gently runs  
her fingers through it, causing shivers to run down Kurt's spine. He  
begins to deepen the kiss when.  
  
**"Dinner is ready!" **  
  
The brief mental message breaks the mood as Kurt groans and rests his  
forehead against Romana's shoulder. "What is it, Kurt?" Romana asks.  
  
"Jean's total lack of timing with her mental dinner bell." bemoans  
Kurt. " Ach, it's just as well, liebling. We probably both look like  
we've had quite the tussle." Kurt tenderly kisses her cheeks and wipes  
the tear tracks away. They both straighten their clothes and hand in  
hand, head back to the mansion.  
" Tomorrow I am going to visit der church und talk to zem about my  
decision.but for now let us keep it quiet from der rest, liebchen."  
Kurt says as he wraps his arm around her waist and they head inside.  
  
"Mmmm. it smells wonderful," exclaims Romana as they get closer to the  
school and the smells of baked chicken and sweet yams fill the air.  
  
"I agree," Kurt says as he catches the smells of dinner. "Jean is  
outdoing herself to try und make zis place feel like a home again."  
They walk into the dining room where Hank is already seated at one end  
of the table and talking to Ororo. Kurt pulls out a chair for Romana  
next to Hank and makes sure she is seated before he says, "It seems  
funny to ask a telekinetic if she needs a hand in der kitchen, but I  
should at least offer, nein? I won't be long." Kurt smiles and goes  
into the kitchen.  
  
"I tried to offer my services," Hank says with chagrin, "but Jean said  
something about 'a bull in a china shop' and escorted me out of her  
domain."  
  
"That gives me the opportunity to ask the two of you a question then,"  
Romana says as she leans toward the two of them. "Does anyone know  
when Kurt's birthday is?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt ducks as a jar of spices flies overhead. "Mind your self, Kurt,"  
warns Scott from his seat on the counter. "I tend to stay out of her  
way till she asks for help."  
  
"Ja, mein freund. I see why," Kurt ducks again to avoid a spatula this  
time as Jean frantically puts on the finishing touches to the dinner.  
"I just zought it vould be gentlemanly of me to ask if you needed an  
extra hand, und to tell you zat my friend Romana is staying for dinner  
vith us tonight."  
  
"Lady friend, Kurt? I see seminary school hasn't made you lose your  
touch." Scott says with a raised brow.  
  
"As if zat could ever happen, meine freund." Kurt says with a laugh.  
"But seriously, she is a dear friend of mine und I vanted to introduce  
her to everyone."  
  
"And, done!" exclaims Jean as she puts the last of the chicken on the  
serving plate. "Oh, Kurt! Perfect timing! You and Scott can start  
taking the dishes to the table." Scott shrugs and gives Kurt the "I  
told you so" look. Kurt smiles and they both start carrying dishes  
into the dining room.  
  
Rogue comes in and sits on the other side of Kurt's chair as the rest  
of the food is brought in and everyone sits down. "It looks like Logan  
has decided to play 'Lone Wolf' again." Rogue says with regret as she  
looks at the empty chair across from her.  
  
"Well, his loss is our gain, right?" says Scott as he sits down next  
to Jean. "Glad you could join us, Romana," Scott says with a nod of  
his head. "My name is Scott Summers, and the fabulous cook here is my  
wife, Jean."  
  
"Nice to meet you Romana," says Jean with a smile. "Kurt has told us  
some about you, but it is nice to meet you face to face."  
  
"Thank you both for what smells like an incredible dinner and  
welcoming me to your school," replies Romana. "I am not sure how much  
he has told about me though, so I don't know where to start."  
  
"I for one am going to start with the yams if y'all don't mind," Rogue  
says with a ravenous look as she starts serving the food.  
  
"Yes, everyone please eat up!" Jean says with a laugh. " My nosey self  
can wait till my stomach's full."  
  
~~~  
After the food has been cleared.  
  
"So, Romana, Kurt tells us that you are an immortal?" Ororo asks  
as she sets down her glass. "It must have been hard running from the  
Eternals for such a protracted period of time."  
  
"For a long time it was," Romana replied. "The first time I met Gideon  
was after they killed me and my family in Romania." Kurt reaches for  
Romana's hand under the table and gives it a supporting squeeze. "When  
I awoke, all I was told was that I was one of them now and had to come  
with them. Not about to stay with the man who killed my parents, I  
escaped from their group into the mountains while we were on  
horseback. I still remember him yelling after me, 'Run all you like,  
fledgling. I have all the time in the world!' I had no idea why I was  
alive, only that I had to stay away from them. I kept moving over the  
years, traveling from country to country, staying in the background,  
afraid that he would come back for me." Romana looks to Kurt and  
smiles. "It wasn't till I met Kurt and told him about myself that I  
have finally been able to face my fears and end the running. I'm ready  
to live my life again."  
  
-Jean, if you are truly a telepath, please here me. I need your help  
remembering something locked inside that happened when we fought  
Selene. If you could help me, I would be forever grateful-  
  
Jean smiles as she sees the obviously happy and in love Kurt Wagner  
look affectionately at Romana. -What you have done for Kurt is more  
than enough thanks to me. I'd like to help you when I can- She turns  
to Scott and kisses him on the cheek. -We all deserve some happiness,  
after all-  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Scott, why do you wear those red  
sunglasses?" Romana asks.  
  
"You know how they say people have 'a look that kills?'' answers Scott  
as Romana nods. " Well, mine does,"  
  
"Literally," says Jean.  
  
"With a high powered energy beam," finishes Hank.  
  
"Oh. I see," Romana says with a nod. "And the glasses keep you from  
destroying everything in sight, so to speak?"  
  
"Yup, though when I am in the field I wear a visor that helps me focus  
and control it. That's why they call me Cyclops," Scott says with a  
tap to the temple of his glasses.  
  
"It's a shame that they can't make some kind of special contacts to  
help you," Romana thinks aloud. "But I guess it would be a pain  
putting them in," she finishes with a small giggle, thinking of how  
many sinks he would end up going through. "So it's Beast, Storm,  
Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler." Romana comes to Jean and halts.  
  
"I used to be called Phoenix, but now its just Jean." she says with a  
grin.  
  
"And Logan?"  
  
"They call him Wolverine," answers Ororo. "He has adamantium claws  
that come out of his hands, and he fights like a demon possessed. I'm  
afraid he just isn't as much of a 'people person' as the rest of us  
might be."  
  
"I got that impression.but I also got an odd feeling when I met him. I  
have to ask, and feel free to tell me to mind my own business,  
but.just how old is Logan?" asks Romana.  
  
"I don't think even he knows the answer to that one, child." Ororo  
answers. "His life has been full of mysteries and fragmented  
memories."  
  
"Goodness. I thought it was hard living this long, but I can't imagine  
how hard it must be to live long and only remember it in pieces."  
Romana says.  
  
"Yeah, but he deals with it in his own unique way," laughs Rogue.  
"Well, it's been wonderful meeting you Romana, and I'd love to stay  
and gab more, but I have a date! A certain Cajun wants to make things  
up to me." Rogue winks. "You can borrow the outfit, Romana. Dinner was  
great, Jean! See y'all later!"  
  
"I will help you and Scott with the dishes," Ororo says as she starts  
collecting plates.  
  
"I know how you don't like finding blue hairs on your dishes, Jean, so  
I will regretfully pass on this duty. I thank you for such a delicious  
repast, however. Now it is time for me to nourish my mind as well back  
in the library." Hank says as he gets up from the table. "Romana, fair  
lady, it was my pleasure to meet you at last." Hank bows over her hand  
and departs.  
  
"My, are all of you so gallant?" Romana asks Kurt.  
  
"Only the blue furred ones," Kurt says in a mock whisper as everyone  
laughs.  
  
"I'm glad we all got to meet you, Romana. You are welcome to visit  
again, and hopefully the rest of us will be in better health." Scott  
says as he starts cleaning up the table.  
  
"Yes," Jean says as she takes her hand. " Please feel welcome. I have  
been trying my best since the Professor has been away to keep our  
'family' together, and it was nice to see us laughing and getting  
along again. I think you had a big part in that."  
  
-Come see me in four days, Romana. I should be able to help you then-  
  
"Thank you," Romana says with a smile. "Thank you all for everything."  
  
"Kommt, liebchen. I vill take you home." Kurt says as he offers his  
arm to her and they walk to the entrance of the school. "We've had  
quite a day." Kurt 'bamfs' away for a moment, and then reappears with  
Romana's gym bag. "Vat is wrong, liebling?" he asks, seeing the look  
of melancholy on her face.  
  
"This day has been so incredible, Kurt. I guess I am afraid that when  
I wake in the morning I will find it's all just been a dream."  
  
"I understand, Romana." Kurt says as he holds her in his arms and  
kisses her gently on the forehead. "I don't vant zis day to end,  
either."  
  
"Then why should it? Please, my love.let me stay with you tonight."  
Romana pleads as she rests her head against his shoulder. "Let me wake  
up in your arms, knowing all this is real."  
  
"Ach, liebling. You can tempt blood from a stone," Kurt says with a  
sigh. "I vould have you by my side for eternity if I could. Of course  
you can stay."  
  
"Then kommt wit mir, meine liebchen," Romana says with a mischievous  
grin, "and walk the moonlight with me." As they walk the grounds  
towards the woods, Romana looks up at the full moon in the clear and  
warm night sky. "You know, I could've sworn it was November in  
Massachusetts."  
  
"You can thank Ororo for zat, liebling." Kurt says with a smile as he  
looks at the moon. "Ven she is happy, der veather on the grounds is  
always a balmy 72 degrees. "  
  
They walk for a while through the woods until they open up to a  
beautiful still lake, the full moon's light reflecting off the waters.  
" So tell me Kurt," Romana asks as she sits on a rock and removes her  
shoes. "What has been going on to make such a diverse 'family' as  
yours so strained? I'm no telepath, but I could see the weariness  
under their smiling faces."  
  
Kurt sighs deeply as he sticks his hands in his pockets.  
"Unfortunately not everyone is as mutant friendly as yourself, Romana.  
Ve have vorked in secret trying to defeat der evil done by criminal  
mutants, und in public der Professor und Jean have tried to encourage  
mutant sympathy vith der people. It vas a dream zat der Professor used  
to get us all together.a dream zat mutants und humans could get along  
und live in peace."  
  
"But." urges Romana as she puts her feet in the water and pats the  
rock beside her, motioning him to sit.  
  
"But.it seemed zat der more ve did, der vorse things got. Hatred und  
anti-mutant organizations grew despite our best efforts. As our dream  
became tarnished, a new idea flourished. Der idea zat maybe mutants  
shouldn't get along vith humans.zat ve are better than zem, und should  
treat humans as our inferiors. While some of us stayed true to our  
original idea, many new mutants split from us, und some not so new.  
Zey started forming zeir own vigilante groups, which in my opinion  
only gives der hatred feet to stand on. "  
  
"And now that the Professor has 'outed' himself on national  
television." says Romana with a groan.  
  
"Every two-bit reporter und protestor has been camping outside our  
gates for weeks. Anyone involved vith der school vas harassed und  
questioned to no end about if they vere mutants zemselves und their  
relationship to der Professor. I still do not know why he did it. He  
has changed, und vithout zat guidance, things have begun falling apart  
at der seams. Der others do their best, but zere is a definite schism  
between much of der X-Men, let alone between der rest of der world und  
us. Things just aren't as black und white as zey used to be." Kurt  
finishes with a heavy sigh and sits beside her on the rock.  
  
"Over the years the world generally stays the same, Kurt. It's just  
our perceptions of it that change as we grow wiser." Romana says as  
she turns to face him and gently touches his cheek. "I wish I could  
take away all the cynicism and regret I see in your face, iuberia."  
  
Kurt cups her hand with his. "Being vith you makes it bearable,  
liebling. My faith comforts my soul, but looking into your eyes und  
seeing you smile at me, it fills my heart vith such joy zat zere is no  
room for sorrow." Kurt tenderly kisses the palm of her hand and places  
it over his heart.  
  
Romana leans in closer and gently runs the tip of her forefinger  
across his lips. "And you call me a temptress." she whispers with a  
smile and kisses him softly.  
  
Kurt shifts behind Romana so that she is sitting between his legs.  
Romana sighs in happiness and leans back against him, enjoying the  
warmth of his fur as his arms wrap around her. They sit in silence for  
a while, enjoying the moment of peace together. Kurt then gently  
kisses her behind her ear and whispers, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, silly." Romana says with a grin. "I should poke you just  
for thinking you had to ask."  
  
"Well, I don't vant to offend, but, due to past encounters in my life,  
I need to know. You aren't a sorceress, are you? " Kurt asks with  
concern.  
  
Romana turns to face Kurt's troubled eyes. "I have traveled in those  
circles many times, and called many who wield magic my kin. I won't  
lie to you, my love; magik in one way or another has been around me  
most of my life. But am I a witch who can summon demons or cast love  
spells on unsuspecting gentlemen? No. I do confess, though," she says  
with a sheepish grin, "that in your case I almost wished I could.  
Alas, my abilities fall far short of that." Romana then turns back to  
the lake and draws up her legs to rest her chin on her knees.  
  
"You have no need of supernatural powers, liebchen. You are doing just  
fine on your own." Kurt says with a chuckle as he wraps his arms  
around her waist and hugs her from behind. Romana lets out a relieved  
sigh as she leans back in his arms, her head cradled in the crook of  
his neck.  
  
"They really hurt you, didn't they?" Romana asks softly.  
  
More zan you vill ever know. Kurt sighs heavily in to the darkening  
night and thinks for a long moment before he says, "Someday I vill  
tell you about it, liebchen.I promise. So vat abilities do you have?"  
Kurt asks, trying to change the subject.  
  
"What, you mean other than the fact that I am an immortal?" Romana  
laughs. "My mama always told me that I had 'The Sight,' which I guess  
Hank would call a 'limited pre-cognitive visual ability.' I would call  
it 'being able to see 10 seconds into the future. When I use my cards,  
though, I can usually predict farther ahead, just not as clearly."  
  
"Und vat about zat green fireball zat hit you ven Selene  
attacked behind der church? I remember you saying 'Not again.' How  
many times has zis happened, Romana?"  
  
Romana rests her chin on her knees and is quiet for a moment as  
she stares out over the water. "I-I'm not sure what it is, Kurt. I've  
been searching for answers, but I always come up short. All I know is  
it happens sometimes when," she tightens her arms around her knees,  
"when people die. I was hoping that maybe someone here at the school  
could help me find out what's happening to me."  
  
"Danke, liebchen." Kurt says with a soft sigh. " I am sure  
zat ven Herr Professor comes back he can help you. Ve vill find out  
answers to all our questions. I hope I didn't offend you."  
  
"It's all right. I guess you have been on the receiving end of  
bad intentions too many times, huh?" Romana asks with sympathy as she  
turns around to face him. Seeing the answer in his eyes, Romana  
continues, "Well don't worry, iuberia. I can tell your future and  
finish your sentences for you, but I can't cast a spell that will make  
you love me. I would like to do that on my own, anyway." With a glint  
in her eye, Romana runs her fingers delicately along Kurt's tail.  
Kurt's eyes drift closed until she reaches the spaded end of his tail,  
when he inhales quickly.  
  
"I get your point," Kurt says as he coughs and halts her hand with  
his. "Maybe it's time ve headed back to der mansion." Kurt stands up  
and straightens his clothes.  
  
Romana chuckles to herself. "Very well, Kurt. As long as I've made my  
point."  
  
Kurt takes her hand and pulls her up into his arms with a mischievous  
smile. "Maybe ve can go over it again inside, liebling.just to make  
sure I have everything clear."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Romana says as she puts her arms around  
his neck, and with a whiff of brimstone and smoke drifting out across  
the water, they are gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

With a 'bamf,' they appear in Kurt's bedroom and fall back on his bed,  
Romana landing on top of him. "Now," Romana says as she sits up and  
straddles his waist. "Where was I?" she delicately grabs Kurt's  
excitedly swishing tail and runs her mouth along it, the short soft  
fur sensitizing her lips. Kurt moans and puts his hands on her thighs  
under the skirt as his eyes close to the sensation. "Oooo. sensitive,  
are we?" Romana asks mischievously and runs the tip of her tongue  
along the edge of the spaded end of his tail. Kurt gasps and arches  
his back slightly as his hands roam higher up her body.  
  
"Uh huh." Kurt manages to get out.  
  
"Oh yes. I remember." Romana says as her expression brightens. She  
then leans down over Kurt and unbuttons his shirt. "I believe I was  
making the point." she runs her fingernail down his chest, leaving a  
light scratch mark, until she gets to his belt line. Kurt shivers as  
she continues, "that I don't need to use any magic spells to turn you  
on." She then follows the trail of her nail with her tongue. When she  
reaches his belt line, Kurt grabs her shoulders and pulls her back up  
to him.  
  
"I think I've got it, liebling, but let me go over it again just to  
make sure." With a grin, Kurt flips Romana over onto her stomach  
beneath him. "But first zings first," Kurt says as he straddles her  
rear and begins unlacing her corset. As his hands busy with the laces,  
though, his tail gently caresses her leg, slowly moving higher until  
he brushes against her thigh. Romana's body convulses at the delicate  
touch. "Oooo.sensitive are ve?" Kurt mocks her earlier question as his  
tail continues with the tickle torture.  
  
"I'll get you my pretty." Romana mutters into the pillow before her  
body jerks again.  
  
Kurt bends over her with his hands on each side of her and whispers in  
her ear, "I'm counting on it, liebchen." He then gently lifts her hips  
up and slides the corset down her legs and onto the ground. Romana  
tries to flip over then, but Kurt stills her with his hand on her  
back. "Nein, liebling. Stay still." With a groan of frustration,  
Romana thumps her head into the pillow. Kurt then gently removes her  
skirt and blouse, leaving her in her underwear and strapless bra. He  
folds the beautiful outfit carefully and places it on his dresser, and  
then picks up a bottle of massage oil which he proceeds to rub into  
her shoulders.  
  
"Wha-ow-w-oh!" Romana exclaims as first she tenses in surprise at the  
cold oil, then the muscle pain, and then relaxes as his powerful  
fingers rub the soreness away.  
  
"After all ve did zis morning, liebchen, you really should take care  
of yourself. You don't vant to vake up stiff as a board now." Kurt  
then digs his fingers under her shoulder blades and massages some of  
the larger knots in her back.  
  
"N-not w-what I had in m-mind, darling." she stammers out as she  
squeezes the pillow tightly.  
  
"But it is vat you need, Romana." Kurt concludes and kisses the back  
of her neck gently. He then continues to massage her lower back and  
calves, until the groans of pain turn to soft moans, and then to the  
heavy breathing of someone fast asleep. I want to be with you, Romana,  
but there are things that I have to do first; for me, and for us.  
Gently he moves the hair off her face and sits in a chair beside the  
bed so he can watch the moonlight play across her sleeping body. -She  
is a timeless beauty indeed, full of joy, love, und understanding.  
und she vants to share it vith me- Kurt laughs softly as he brings his  
legs up into the chair and leans back into it. I have to tell you God,  
your timing could use some vork. Not even a year in seminary school  
und now I fall in love. Kurt drifts asleep in the chair after a while,  
until someone talking stirs him.  
  
"No.don't,"  
  
Kurt clears his eyes and sees that Romana has been tossing around in  
bed. "Romana, are you okay?" he whispers.  
  
"Don't.don't take him away." Romana mutters. " Don't leave me.mama,  
papa,"  
  
Kurt sits on the bed beside her. "Romana, liebling, es ist just a  
dream," Kurt reassures her softly.  
  
"No.bastard takes them all away.everyone I love.can't stop it.can't  
join them." her nightmare gets worse and Kurt has to hold her down to  
keep her from thrashing.  
  
"Romana! Vake up, liebling!" Kurt commands, afraid she will hurt  
herself if he lets the nightmare continue.  
  
"Nuh.Kurt!" Romana sits up with a jolt and holds him tightly, tears  
streaming down her cheeks. "Oh God, Kurt.he took you away and there  
was nothing I could do.I was left alone for eternity," Romana sobs  
into his shoulder.  
  
"Liebling.you aren't alone. I am here venever you need me, und the  
Eternals will never harm you again. Your bravery took care of zat."  
Kurt consoles her and strokes her hair until the sobs quiet down.  
  
"Do you know what it's like, Kurt? Seeing everyone you love turn to  
dust, leaving you to suffer alone?" Romana asks as she tries to hold  
him tighter.  
  
Kurt thinks of all his friends that he has lost along the way as he  
closes his eyes tight to the memory. -Rachel. Illayana. Moira.Piotr,  
his brother, Wisdom, the list goes on-. "Yes, liebling," he whispers  
sadly. "I know vat it's like."  
  
"Then please, hold me tonight, iuberia." Romana begs.  
  
Kurt gently kisses the tears from her face as he lays her back down on  
the bed. He then strips down to his boxers and lays down next to her,  
spooning her body to his. "Rest, liebchen," he whispers as he pulls  
the covers over them both. "Ve shall get through der nacht together."  
  
The next morning.  
  
The sound of birds singing and people outside the window gradually  
stir Romana from her sleep. As she stretches her legs out, she feels  
the soft warm velvet of Kurt's fur rub against her skin. As she thinks  
back to the night before, she smiles as she remembers Kurt's deft way  
of dodging her pass at him. -Not exactly the way I was hoping things  
would end up.but that's okay. As much as I would like to make love  
with Kurt.just being with him is enough-. As Romana wakes up more, she  
realizes she has wrapped herself around him in her sleep, her body  
half draped over his sleeping form, with one of Kurt's arms around her  
and his tail curled around her leg. Romana carefully shifts and braces  
her head up on her hand so she can look at Kurt while he sleeps. -Such  
handsome, chiseled features, with such a beautiful soul.-Romana  
delicately traces the lines of his brow and down his cheek to his lips  
with her finger. -And to think that a little fur and fangs kept them  
all away.-Romana raises an eyebrow and smiles. --Besides, the tail  
just makes it more fun!- As she runs her finger across his lips, Kurt  
begins to stir.  
  
"Mmmn. guten morgen, meine liebchen." Kurt says as he stretches out,  
his tail uncurling from Romana's leg to join in the exercise. "And vat  
are you zinking?" Kurt asks with a smile. "You look like der katchen  
zat swallowed der canary."  
  
"I was just thinking," Romana answers as she trails her hand to his  
chest and plays with his fur, "that I am an incredibly lucky woman,  
and that the rest of the world are idiots to leave you alone for so  
long."  
  
Kurt grins and lets out a short laugh as he grabs Romana and flips her  
onto her back. "I vould have to agree vith you zere, liebling, zough  
it is I who am der lucky one. Not many people can look beyond my  
appearance."  
  
"Why should I do that, Kurt?" Romana asks as with a smile as she  
stretches her arms past his neck. "I find everything about you to be  
desirable, from your pointy ears down to the tip of your tail. Your  
looks only compliment your beautiful soul, iuberia."  
  
"Ach, Romana, " Kurt says with love shining in his eyes. " Vere vere  
you 10 years ago?" Kurt then bends down and kisses Romana, her arms  
curling around his shoulders. Kurt then breaks the kiss with obvious  
regret as he says, "Alas, as much as I vould like to spend der day  
vith you in bed, liebling, zere are zings zat I have to do." He sits  
up and stretches again, then turns to Romana. "Feel free to avail  
yourself of der facilities; zey have all said you are more zan  
welcome." Kurt then gets up and pads into the bathroom to start a  
shower. Romana languishes in bed for a while longer, enjoying the  
warmth and scent of musk and brimstone from Kurt's side of the bed.  
"Kommt, sleepyhead!" Kurt says as he sits beside Romana, already  
dressed and ready to start the day. "Don't make me use der tail." Kurt  
warns playfully. With her eyes still closed, Romana smiles. "Zat does  
it." growls Kurt as he pulls back the blankets and pounces on Romana,  
his hand holding both of hers as his other hand and tail tickle her  
ribs and behind her knees.  
  
"Okay.okay! You win!" Romana gurgles between fits of laughter as she  
convulses underneath Kurt. "I'll get up! I'll get up!" she pleads as  
Kurt finally has pity and stops his tickle torture. Romana leaps out  
of bed and out of reach of his tail. "Goodness.can't a girl sleep in  
once and a while?" she pouts.  
  
Kurt sits against the headboard and laughs. "You make such a delicious  
sight vith your pink cheeks und tousled hair, liebling, zat I couldn't  
resist. Zat, und I vanted you awake for my kiss before I leave for der  
church." Kurt walks over to her and takes her into his arms. With a  
flourish, he puts his hand behind her head, spins, and dips her for a  
deep kiss. "Now, does zat make up for getting you up?" he asks as he  
sets her upright again.  
  
"It's a start," Romana says with a half-smile and raised brow. "You  
can make it up to me when you get home, love."  
  
"Never have I been happier to be in debt." Kurt grins as he straps his  
image inducer on his belt. "Auf Wiederzehn, liebling." With a 'bamf'  
and a puff of smoke, Kurt leaves.  
  
-I just hope I have enough time to do this-.Romana quickly takes a  
shower and changes into bell-bottomed jeans and a dark green velvet  
top with mid-length sleeves and a v-cut neckline. She then makes her  
way to the elevator and presses the button for the library floor.  
-Please let Hank be there.I wouldn't know where to look for him  
otherwise.- Romana steps out of the elevator and opens the door to the  
library. "Hank?" she asks quietly as she searches the bookcases. "Mr.  
McCoy?"  
  
"Please, just Hank," says a voice from above. "Come join me for a  
beautiful sunrise." Romana climbs the spiral stairs to the second  
level of the library and finds Hank sitting in a window seat and  
drinking a cup of tea. "What can I do for you this fine morning?" he  
asks.  
  
"Well, I guess I am on a quest," says Romana. "You have all said that  
Kurt celebrates his birthday in December, so I need your help to find  
him the perfect gift."  
  
"And what might that gift be that you need my services?" Hank asks  
curiously.  
  
Romana then tells Hank of how, during the Dark Ages, she was taken by  
an evil Inquisitor who chose to punish her as a witch for her  
abilities and resisting his charms. After her 'drowning,' she managed  
to escape by swimming far downstream where she was found by a kind  
friar of a local church named Father Dominic Sarducii. He took her in  
and sheltered her from the Inquisition, as he had his own secret. He  
was one of a small group of religious men who were translating the  
lost teachings[1] of Christ. As she learned to read and speak Latin,  
she later found out that these teachings were about universal love,  
understanding, and finding God in ourselves, not in the church. Such  
thoughts then might have caused much unrest amongst the people with  
the ruling church, so they did their best to hide their secrets from  
the Inquisition.  
Father Dominic was very old, however, and he knew his health would  
fail him soon. He sent the originals back to others in the group and  
told Romana to hide the transcripts in the church where he dedicated  
his life.  
  
"I know where those transcripts are, Hank! I just need your  
help to find out if the church is still there, and then I can figure  
out how to get there." Romana pleads.  
  
"Hmm... truly a rare gift that you would give a man of the  
cloth," Hank says as he scratches his chin. "The first place to start  
would be the Vatican directory, I believe. They keep a listing of all  
their associated churches that are still functioning. There is a  
terminal nearby. Let's see what we can find, shall we?" Hank says with  
a smile as he stands up and holds out his hand to Romana. After much  
searching through the Internet, they finally find the listing of the  
small church which although not in active use, is still relatively  
intact.  
  
"That's it!" yells Romana as she points to the picture of  
the small vine ridden stone church. "Now I only have to find a way to  
get there without raising Kurt's suspicions..." Romana says to  
herself.  
  
"I assume that Kurt never told you about our  
Blackbird..." says Hank with a grin as he pushes up his glasses.  
  
----------------------- [1] In 1945 a scroll was discovered in Nag Hamadi, which is described as "the secret sayings of the living Jesus." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, Italy!" Rogue sighs as she leans back in her seat on the  
Blackbird and looks out the window at the lush landscape.  
  
"I can't thank you all enough for your help," Romana says as she  
leans forward from her seat behind Hank.  
  
"It is my pleasure to help a fair maiden on such a romantic  
escapade," Hank answers as he homes in on the village of Placio and  
turns on the cloaking device for the jet. "Now everyone remember  
where we parked!" Hank brings the jet in for a soft landing in an  
overgrown field and opens the landing platform. He grabs his own image  
inducer and turns it on so he looks like a large burly farmer. "Can't  
go arousing suspicions, can we?" he says with a wink.  
  
As they step out into the country air, Romana closes her  
eyes and remembers the village of her past, the smells of fresh baked  
bread and wine combined with the bustling noises of farmers. As they  
walk into the village, however, she sees the crumbling shell of the  
place she once new. "I guesss you can't go home again..." Romana sighs  
as she looks around at the dilapitated buildings and vine covered  
stones.  
  
"Especially when it's been over 400 years," Rogue says as she  
claps her hand on Romana's shoulder and motions them on.  
  
"Right." Romana says with a smile. "I've got a future waiting  
for me to think of." They continue walking down the main street till  
they come to the worn steps of the church where Romana hid for so  
long. She walks up the stairs and kneels down to cross herself before  
entering. "Old habits, I guess..." Romana mutters. As they walk in,  
they all can't help but notice the bright shaft of sunlight breaking  
through the holes in the roof to shine on the erroded stone pedestal  
on the altar. "It's still here!" Romana exclaims and runs to the  
pedestal. She then turns around and starts walking heel-to-toe while  
whispering, "One... two... three,"  
  
Hank watches Romana in eager silence while Rogue watches the  
entrance of the church. All is quiet except for Romana's whispering  
when suddenly she stops. "Here it is!" Romana exclaims and drops to  
her knees. She starts dusting off a stone in the floor and running her  
fingers along the edges.  
  
"I take it it is underneath that stone?" Hank asks as he crouches  
beside Romana and sets down his tool kit. He puts on a pair of goggles  
and pulls out a hammer and chisel.  
  
"It IS the stone!" Romana explains. "Father Dominic took no  
ends to protect this work. We sealed it in a leather case inside a  
metal box that he put inside this stone box that we buried into the  
ground to look like another stone tile of the floor."  
  
"Quite ingenious," Hank says with admiration. He then examines  
the stone carefully, and marks a spot where he holds the chisel. He  
then hands the hammer to Rogue and asks, "If you would give us a love-  
tap, my dear?"  
  
"Why sure, sugah!" Rogue says with a smile as she kneels down and  
takes the hammer. She aims carefully, and then softly taps the hammer  
on the chisel. With Rogue's super-strength, however, it is enough to  
send a deep crack through the stone with a 'pop.' Hank then uses his  
claws to lift the pieces of the stone lid away to reveal a rust  
encrusted, but still intact metal box. "Allright!" Rogue exclaims as  
she pumps her fist. "Do we get to see what's in it?"  
  
"I suggest we reign our curiosity in untill we can return to my  
lab where I can open this ancient container in more sanitary  
conditions." Hank says as he puts his tools away and stands up. "That  
and we don't know when our angst-ridden elf will be returning from his  
errands."  
  
"That's right!" Romana says with a groan as she smacks her  
forehead. "I got so caught up in being here again, I forgot we were  
in a hurry. Let's go!"  
  
~~  
  
-Vell zat vent vell-. Kurt walks out of the church into the afternoon  
sun and puts his hands into the pockets of his coat. -Der Vater vas  
very helpful in putting me in contact mit der Unitarians, und despite  
his best efforts, I could tell he vas relieved to see me go. Zey  
tolerate my appearance in der name of God, but I know I frightened  
zem. I could tell by zer looks und der way zey vould try to avoid me.  
I guess it is just as vell zat I choose to continue my studies vith a  
sect more practiced in tolerance und acceptance. Kurt smiles bitterly  
and raises the collar of his coat to the wind as he walks down the  
street.  
  
~~  
  
"Open Sesame'!" proclaims Hank through his filter mask as his laser  
cuts through the last of the metal box lid. He carefully pries it open  
to reveal a worn leather case sealed in wax. "A regular puzzle box,  
this one is!" Hank jokes as he takes a scalpel and cuts through the  
aged wax. The last seal broken, he holds his breath as he opens the  
case to reveal a leather- bound journal with the faded embossment of a  
shining cross on the front.  
  
"That's Father Dominic's journal!" Romana confirms. "He would keep all  
his important notes and thoughts in there. Are the pages still  
intact?"  
  
"One must be careful when dealing with history, my dear." Hank says as  
he dons rubber gloves and takes a flat-stemmed tool and carefully  
slips it under the cover of the journal. He opens the journal to  
reveal yellowed pages, while delicate to the touch, are still intact.  
Hank scans the first page and is amazed by what he reads.  
  
"Herein lies my accounting of the gospel of St. Thomas[i],  
the last known words of the living Jesus Christ. I know that  
what I have written means my excommunication and death, but the  
will of God has compelled some of us to make the words of his  
son accessible to all.  
  
"This is incredible, Romana! This is a historical find of the  
ages! Why haven't you shared this with the world?"  
  
"Because the world isn't ready," Romana says with a heavy sigh.  
"Especially now, in a world that cries off any sense of personal  
responsibility, how do you think they would take the news that Christ  
had nothing do to with the building of churches, and that they were  
created by the ruling class? That is, if the Vatican even let such a  
document as this get to the public[1]. Better to let Father Dominic's  
work help heal the troubled soul of the man I love, than to be buried  
in the ground for the rest of the century. I think he would appreciate  
that."  
  
"Your words speak a hard truth, Romana." Hank says as he closes the  
book and places it in the velvet lined wood box that Romana gave him  
to keep it in. "I must confess, I am envious of our furry friend, to  
have someone who loves him so much that she would travel across the  
world to heal his soul."  
  
"Your time will come, Hank McCoy." Romana says with a smile. "You have  
the soul of a hopeless romantic and genius far beyond your years. Such  
gifts can't go ignored forever." Romana kisses Hank on the cheek and  
takes the box in her arms.  
  
"Hopeful, Romana. Never hopeless." Hank says with a wink as she  
leaves.  
  
--------  
  
[?] This scroll, the gospel of St. Thomas, has been claimed by scholars around the world to be the closest record we have of the words of the historical Jesus.  
  
2 The Vatican refuses to recognize the gospel and has described it as heresy  
  
-----------------------  
  
----------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

Romana quickly runs upstairs to Kurt's room and sets the wooden box on  
the table beside his bed with a note:  
  
"We all look for meaning and a place to belong in  
our lives. This gift is for you, so you can know in your heart  
what I have known for many years, my love, my iuberia. ~Romana.  
P.S. I took a poll, but no one knew when your birthday was, so  
have a happy one!  
  
She then heads downstairs to the kitchen to begin making an old-style  
Italian dinner for everyone in honor of Father Dominic, and the  
knowledge that his work will live on.  
  
Kurt smiles to himself as he sees Romana's car still parked outside  
the gates of the school. -Good, she is still here. It has been a long  
day dealing vith der bureaucracy of der church, but I think I have  
gotten zings in order. Der Unitarians vere glad to have me as an  
emissary to der mutant community, as zey zemselves vere trying to  
figure out how to breech der gap. Kurt laughs as he remembers. In  
fact, ven I showed der head pastor my appearance, she said zat some of  
der younger vorshipers vould even find me 'cool.' Zings are definitely  
looking on der up und up- Kurt parks his car in the garage and with a  
sigh of relief he turns off his image inducer. -I hope she vasn't too  
bored vile I vas gone-. Kurt teleports into his room, half expecting  
to see Romana there, but when he doesn't he takes the opportunity to  
change clothes. -Definitely time to relax-. Kurt sits on the bed and  
starts to unbutton his shirt when he sees the box and note on the  
table.  
  
-Vas ist das?- Kurt takes the box and sets it in his lap as he leans  
back against the headboard to read the note. -Even I am not sure when  
I was born- Kurt smiles as he opens the box. His eyes widen as he sees  
the ancient leather cover with the faded cross on it. -Unglaublich-  
With reverence he takes it out of the box and sets it on the bed. He  
carefully opens the book to read the pages inside:  
  
Jesus said, 'The Kingdom of God is inside you and all  
around you.not in mansions made from wood and stone. Split a  
piece of wood and I am there. Lift a stone and you will find  
me.'  
  
Kurt's eyes begin to water as he reads on. "Mein Gott,  
liebling." he whispers as he gently closes the journal and places it  
back in the box on the table. He lies back on the bed, tears of joy  
running down his face as he closes his eyes. -Ach, Jimane..I will  
always love you, but Romana has healed my soul. She does not turn away  
from my search for faith, but holds out her hand to me with love and  
helps me find the way. She loves me completely, and in so doing, makes  
me feel whole again. I cannot join you in Limbo, for I still have a  
life to live; and as Romana told Scott, I am ready to live it again.-  
  
Kurt wipes his face and heads down the stairs to look for  
Romana. His nose soon picks up the rich smells of tomato and garlic,  
however. -Jean must be watching zose cooking shows again- Kurt gently  
pushes the swinging door to the kitchen to see not Jean, but Romana  
with her hair back over various steaming pots on the stove. She's  
singing a song to herself as stirs a large pot of marinara sauce, but  
he can't place the words. -There's no telling how many languages she  
knows. Der joy is apparent in any language, though- Kurt smiles as he  
sneaks up behind her, and when Romana reaches back for a potholder,  
Kurt takes her hand and spins her around into her arms.  
  
"Ooh!" Romana squeaks as she's pulled against Kurt's chest. "You're  
home!" Romana smiles wide, her eyes shining with happiness. Kurt  
smiles and plants a kiss on her nose, removing a dollop of sauce in  
the process.  
  
"Ja, liebling..I truly am."  
  
*** Whew! Another story down! Keep tuned as I gradually reveal the  
mystery of Romana's origins! Hope I didn't get too mushy or tick  
anybody off. ;) Auf Wiederzehn!** -Syreene 


End file.
